U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,835,704, 7,005,013 and 7,229,505, describe surfactant-free cleaning compositions for use in removing soil and stains from fiber surfaces such as carpets, upholstery and the like as well as for preventing redeposition of soil and stains on such surfaces. Additionally, these patents describe processes for cleaning such soiled and/or stained fiber surfaces utilizing aqueous forms of such surfactant-free cleaning compositions having a surface tension of greater than about 38 dynes per centimeter (cm).
While the surfactant-free compositions described in these patents provide excellent cleaning performance, the corrosion properties of these compositions are less than desirable, particularly when these compositions are contacted with or in close proximity to metal surfaces, for example when used on carpets or upholstery in aircraft or other similar applications. It would therefore be desirable to provide a cleaning composition with improved corrosion inhibition properties that does not significantly reduce its cleaning efficiency.